There is a lack of therapies for treating male sexual dysfunction (MSD). Male sexual dysfunction such as disorders of sexual desire, arousal or orgasm is a common problem. Both biological and psychological factors contribute to MSD. Male sexual dysfunction in the form of male dysfunctional ejaculation (MDE) is one area where there is a lack of therapy.
Available treatments include psychological counselling to pairs or individuals. Where side effects of medication contribute to MSD, altering medication or dosage may help. However, there is a need for improved treatment of MSD.
During sexual arousal of the male, vasocongestion of the pelvic region leads to engorgement of the genitalia with blood leading to swelling of the external genitalia and erection of the penis. In the male, the corpus cavernosa are two paired symmetrical extensions in the penis and engorgement of these is an important step during sexual arousal of the male.
Male sexual arousal is enhanced by stimulation of the penis, by touching or caressing the penis, which for example contributes to arousal.
Hand held or other external devices that stimulate the penis are well-known. One example is a sexual aid that vibrates. There has been proposed a device for treating MSD that applies a vacuum or suction to the penis. This will create a negative pressure that promotes the engorgement of the penis with blood.
Medical implants that contribute to erection by having a expandable elongated prosthesis that assists in erection are previously known.
Medication against MSD includes sildenafil (Viagra), which has a number of side effects and seems to be most effective when there is still some remaining erectile function.
The local administration of prostaglandins to the male genitalia in order to treat MSD is also known.
The proposed device, also called vibrator, is implanted and may be implanted at an appropriate location in the male genitals, or in a penile implant for curing erectile impotence. An advantage with the implantation of a vibrator is that it is always at hand and can conveniently be switched on before or during sexual intercourse. Hand held devices are more likely to cause embarrassment.